


The Dwarfling

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Overprotective Thorin, Protective Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following prompt:</p><p>Thorin/Bilbo mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dwarfling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



"Thorin, you don't have to worry over me, I'm pregnant, not an invalid!" squeaked Bilbo as he tucked into his elevensies.

Thorin raised an eyebrow. "I'll worry over you if I see fit," he grumbled.

"I suppose since it's your fault I'm in this predicament..." the hobbit replied, mouth full of sausage.

The dwarf bristled. "My fault? Who insisted on staying on at Erebor after the battle? I'd have been content to stay here with the rest of my people," he teased, a smile playing at his lips.

"Now, see here, Thorin Oakenshield," Bilbo protested, shaking a fork-speared sausage at his bearded husband. "Had I not stayed here, your home wouldn't be nearly as cozy as it is," the hobbit said smugly, folding his arms across his swollen belly.

"You're right. And for that, I thank you. As well as for protecting me without regard to your own safety,"

"Well, then. That's more like it..." the hobbit bristled, finishing his meal with a burp.

Thorin chuckled. "You're as rotund as Bombur," he murmured, rubbing Bilbo's tummy.

"Once again, Thorin, whose fault is that?" Bilbo pouted.

The dwarf's blue eyes sparkled. "Mine," he replied, kissing the hobbit tenderly. "I love you, Bilbo Baggins," he murmured, laying his hand on the halfling's belly, singing to their child.

"And I love you, Thorin Oakenshield," Bilbo replied sleepily, yawning.


End file.
